


A common cold

by 0856



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0856/pseuds/0856
Summary: Kise has caught a common cold.. or so he thinks. His teammates offers some possible diagnosis for his condition.. sort of.





	A common cold

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: An extremely short oneshot where Kise has a cold and everyone knows it. Perhaps Kuroko, Akashi, and Midorima knows too much.  
> Basically a fic where Kise is Kise and everyone else takes this chance to tease him a bit. Oh perhaps not Aomine though.
> 
> Lots of coughing and some medical terms ahead.

###### 

_"Ah-choo!!"_

 

A sneeze echoes through the locker room as Kise enters, wearing a mask.

 

"What's with the mask, Kise? You sick?" 

"Something like that.. _sniff_ "

Kise pushes downs a cough as he answers Aomine.

 

"Eh~~ then go away Kise-chin~~"

"Get out of here, Kise. I do not appreciate your presence in this confined room."

"Wa-- you guys are harsh, no get well soon for someone who's sick? - _cough_ "

 

A couple more coughs follows before Aomine asks another question.

 

"Is it a flu?"

"Probably.. - _cough_ \- a common cold..."

"What are your symptoms, Kise-kun?"

"Um.. - _cough_ \- lots of coughing, sneezes, - _cough_ \- runny nose, slight fevers...- _cough_ "

"...."

 

Kuroko only continues to stare as Kise lists out his symptoms while a thought crosses his mind.

He decides to put it into action.

 

"Kise-kun! Could it be that you're infected with human parainfluenza virus??!"

"The human - _cough_ \- what?"

"... Or it could also be respiratory infections by HRSV, or conoraviruses, or adenoviruses just to name a few."

"Akashi- _cough_ -chi???"

".... It's probably most likely that Kise is infected by a rhinovirus, through aerosol particles."

"Midori- _cough_ -machi????"

 

Unspoken words passes between the three as the game reaches its' climax.

Kise - and Aomine - looks on, trying desperately to catch what they are saying.

Murasakibara only stares.

 

"Yes. Then it probably is rhinopharyngitis." Akashi says.

"Very likely for it to be nasopharyngitis." Kuroko adds.

"It could also be acute coryza, what Kise has." Midorima suggests.

 

By now, Kise is crying. 

 

"Waah--- _cough_ \- what are - _cough_ \- those things?? Am I dying?? Waahh---"

 

They only stare.

They've enjoyed their game.  
They decide to end it. 

".....I wish you best of luck, Kise-kun. Do survive."

"Better late than never Kise. Start following Oha-asa from now onwards."

"No, you shouldn't give up yet Kise. But on another note, I should take my leave. Now."

"So do I, Akashi-kun. I'll follow you out."

"I also have something I wish to discuss with you, Akashi. Let's get going."

"Alright."

 

Soon the three left, while the remaining three stare in silence.

Aomine turns toward Kise, still on the bench, weeping and coughing.

 

"Wahhhhhhh--- what do I do! - _cough_ \- I'm dying---"

"Well, I guess it was kind of nice knowing you, Kise. Bye."

"WAHHHHH---"

"...."

 

Murasakibara stares at the two before finally coming to his own conclusion. 

 

"Uh-huh. Got it~ Mine-chin and Kise-chin is equal on stupidity~"

"What the-? Oi what are you talking about Murasakibara?"

"Yup - _cough_ \- being so mean to me when I'm _dying_?!"

"So Kise-chin is dying from a common cold~?"

 

The cat is out of the bag.

 

"What are you - _cough_ \- talking about? It's not something simple as a cold that I have."

"Yeah, he has a.. um.. rhino.. something, or some other virus of a sort, right?"

"Akashichi, and Kurokochi, and Midorimachi did say that I'm - _cough_ \- infected with some respiratory infections, something about acutes.."

"Which are all the same thing~"

 

Still silence.

Aomine only stutters a _'what?'_ while Kise remains in silence as even his coughings has come to a halt.

 

"All those viruses and whatnot~? They've just some causes of a common cold or synonyms of them really~ Aka-chin, Kuro-chin, and Mido-chin was basically just teasing you Kise-chin and Mine-chin~"

 

The truth sinks in, hard.

Aomine mutters _'just how was I suppose to know those shit'_ while Kise, not for the first time that day, weeps down in a coughing fit, with some incoherent cries which suspiciously resembles _'how could they'_ , ' _cough_ ' and _'I'm not dying'_.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just thought that other than Aomine and Kise, they are smart enough to know some other names or causes of common colds. I just love others lovingly bullying(?) Kise around. I'm not alone in this, or am I? Anyway thanks for reading and any feedback are welcomed!


End file.
